


Strawberry Cake

by naom2



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy!Johnny, I just rated it teen cause there’s cursing, Lemme know if it should be a different rating, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sorry I just had to do this, babyboy!Taeyong, ddlb, i made taeyong cry, please ignore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naom2/pseuds/naom2
Summary: Johnny snaps at Yongie :(((





	Strawberry Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t be mad, I literally went “🥺” the whole time I was writing this.
> 
> Title inspired by this superior twitter post:  
https://twitter.com/minjisuu9/status/1084415239460978689?s=21

There was Taeyong.

And then there was Yong, or Yongie.

Today, Yongie slept in late. Later than usual atleast. Used to being up and moving before the sun came up. Waking up without his daddy’s warmth enveloping him made him feel empty. He missed him so much already.

Johnny  _ did _ say he would be very busy today. 

But, of course, Yongie’s dumb little brain decided it would be a great idea to go bother him while he worked. 

So he puttered off to meet Johnny in his office space, stuffed shark in tow.

He walked in to the office to find Johnny super focused, face buried in files. He barely noticed Yongie enter until he wrapped his arms around the older man and nuzzled his cheek into his soft hair. 

“Baby, I’m really busy right now-“ he said sternly, Yong ignoring him to press some sweet kisses to Johnny’s face and neck. 

“Taeyong.” He scolded him in a low voice as he wrenched Taeyong’s wrists from his neck to push him away, making Yongie drop his plushie.

It wasn’t rough, not by any means. He would never hurt Taeyong, he loves him.

But, it was a little too rough for Yongie. 

His mood dropped instantly, he looked Johnny in the eyes while his wrists were held and Johnny immediately knew what he did.

_Ah, so this is what it feels like to instantly regret something._

He regretted not paying attention enough to know that he wasnt dealing with his boyfriend Taeyong right now, he was dealing with his baby angel, Yong. 

But before he could say anything, Yongie slipped out of Johnny’s gentle grip and forced out a smile. A smile pretending to be unscathed by Johnny’s mild scolding. One that Johnny saw right through. Yongie walked out quickly, snatching up his shark and leaving with a soft tiny “m’sorry daddy,” voice wavering audibly. 

“Baby-“ Johnny got up so fast, putting his pen down to go after Taeyong who was already making a beeline to the bathroom, “wait.”

“M’just going to pee!” Taeyong squeaked out trying to get away from Johnny, not trying to burden him any more than he already has. But Johnny caught up and spun him around, lifting his chin up after he refused to look up at him.

Johnny already knew, his heart absolutely melted looking into his angel’s eyes, about two seconds away from being flooded with tears, clutching his toy shark and trying to hide his mouth with the collar of his tracksuit.

Yongie liked to hide in the bathroom when he wanted to cry. 

Taeyong’s lip quivered as the fat tears started overflowing down his cheek and the edge of his lips. His little nose turning pink as he refused to meet Johnny’s eye line. 

Johnny’s eyebrows furrowed. God, he’s never felt like such an asshole.  _Fucking dickhead_ , he thinks to himself.

“I’m sorry, angel,” he held his face and left a kiss on his forehead before pulling Taeyong up and holding him tightly, carrying him over to the couch to sit him on his lap as he gripped his plushie, trying to cry as quietly as he possibly could, which failed miserably. His sniffling and hiccups insanely loud and erratic. 

Johnny felt the wetness on his shirt where Yongie buried his face, “I’m so sorry- no, baby, no- Daddy was so mean wasn’t he?” He frantically tried to comfort his baby.

Yongie whimpered and clutched onto Johnny’s shirt, smushing his face into his shark plushie, not wanting his daddy to see him being such a crybaby. “M’sorry-i- di- di’n’t mean to-“ he tried to say in between his exaggerated gasps from crying so hard. 

“Shh, no baby, don’t apologize, Daddy is the bad one,” he peppered tiny kisses on Yongie’s ear and neck to help him calm down. And it helped, his breaths started settling after a few minutes while Johnny held him and rubbed soft circles on his lower back. Shushing him every so often. “Love you sweet boy, so much,” he said to reassure him that he wasn’t mad, he could never be mad at him. 

Yongie pulled his face up, wiping his tears and snot on Johnny’s shirt. Johnny almost laughed at the endearing sight but he didn’t want Yongie to feel bad again. 

Yongie looked right at Johnny with a snarky demeanor. Eyes, lips, and nose red and puffy from crying his little heart out. Johnny’s heart fucking flipped and he smiled at him sweetly, holding him tight as Taeyong glared at him with a defiant look. 

Johnny went to pat his little pet shark when Taeyong pulled it away from him slightly.

“Are you mad at me?” Yongie looked at him with challenging eyes before scoffing cutely, “little angel?” Johnny held his baby’s chin to make him look at him, “you don’t like Daddy anymore?” Johnny asked, feigning hurt so his angel could forgive him. 

Of course, it worked but he can tell Yongie wanted to drag it out.

“Daddy was really mean to me.” He said sniffling, tears about to fall again before Johnny tried to distract him. 

Fuck, he’s so precious.

“I know, Yong, Daddy was being horrible wasn’t he?” He took his little hand that held the shark and made him hit his chest. “Here, you can hit me ‘cause I was being so mean.” Taeyong’s eyes instantly lit up with joy as his sniffles turned into laughter. Johnny pretending to be hurt while making Taeyong’s shark hit him lightly. 

They spent time cuddling and holding eachother on the couch, talking about nonsense. Johnny noticed it was barely 8:30 in the morning, he had no idea why he snapped at Yong when he has so much time to get his work done today. 

Yongie shifted in his lap and got comfortable, he wanted a nap. _Needed _a nap after tiring himself out from his fit. Johnny sat in comfortable silence with his little cupcake happily clinging to him. 

“I love you so much sweet boy,” he says as he pets his fluffy hair.

“Mm,” Yongie agrees.

“You know it right? Can you tell Daddy you love him, too?” He asks softly, because he can tell his baby is half asleep.

“Love Daddy,” he slurred, his grip tightened and he left a kiss on Johnny’s neck, “alot- alot alot,  _this _ much,” he babbled, flailing his arms out, plushie still laughably glued to his hand as the sleep started taking over. 

It took everything in Johnny’s power to not absolutely freak out over how sweet his boyfriend was. 

Instead he went back to rub soft shapes onto his baby’s back to ease him to sleep, Johnny’s eyelids started getting heavy soon enough, the numbness in his legs completely ignored, he was just happy to have his angel close to him as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to get this out, sorry if it’s not accurate or something seems off because I’m really not too clear on age play or regression 😞💕 
> 
> Twt: @pisssslut


End file.
